User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 11 - Crypt
“Alright, Investigator Vale, where do we go now?” Dodger asked, looking back to Agatha, prompting the Breton to scrunch her face in confusion and smile a little, awkwardly. “Investigator Vale?” Agatha asked, getting Dodger to roll her eye and huff. “Lexi calls me that, when I state the bleedin' obvious.” “Oh, I see... I was going to say, you don't read.” Agatha mumbled, falling silent as the awkwardness caught up with her, prompting her to gently scratch her head. “I can't read, there's a difference...” Dodger grumbled as she looked over her employer's shoulder. “Hey, what about that door there?” This prompted Agatha to look over as well, somewhat confused, until she noticed a door, just behind the Breton, it was an old, wooden door, with seemingly little to no light behind it. Agatha found herself furrowing her brow as she turned back, readying a spell as she approached it, peering in. “Hmm... Looks like it leads somewhere, some sort of basement...” “It's a Dungeon Ags...” Dodger pointed out as she too stepped forward and peered inside. “It's old as shit, so we should be careful... Could be ghosts down there or anything.” Dodger pointed out, with a shrug a she readied an arrow. She quickly shoulder barged the door and peered inside, pulling the string back to get it ready. “Mrgh... Hate ghosts, they take forever to kill.” Agatha sighed, sounding somewhat irritated as she made her way down, prompting Dodger to nod in agreement. “They silence mages... ironically, mages are often called out to deal with 'em. Should just get an orc with an enchanted axe.” “Heh... I think an Orc with an enchanted axe could solve a lot of the problems I face on a daily basis.” “Should've hired one then.” Dodger shrugged, getting Agatha to chuckle faintly. “Well, they told me you were one, when I invited you... Didn't have the heart to tell you but you're vertically challenged.” Agatha said, with a faint smirk. “Pfft... Least I'm average height for a Bosmer, you're a midget for a Breton.” Dodger pointed out, with a giggle, prompting Agatha to roll her eyes with a heavy sigh. “I'm average height for a Breton... at least, according to some surveys. According to others, I'm just under.” “Ha, 'just,' if you were on your tip toes...” “Oh, piss off short arse you can't say...” Agatha paused, hearing a faint stomp in the distance, she quickly gasped and stepped back, pulling Dodger into a dark crevice as the thuds grew louder and a little closer. “What the shit's...” “Shut up, it's an atronach of some sort...” As the two of them settled down, a large hulking horror slowly dragged itself past them, wrapped up in various pieces of varyingly rotting skin, the Flesh Atronach slowly thudded its way past them, dragging its large metalic hands along the ground as it tried to support its own weight. It had two large spikes coming of its back, like a hunchback. The hulking horror simply bound its way through the dark hallways, moaning rather loudly. Agatha was quickly to slip out, quickly sliding her foot around the corner and kicking a small fragment of stone, sending it scuttling down the dark hallway, cackling lightly as it skipped along the ground and then... stopped. The sound of it triggered a chorus of moans, deeper in the dungeon as a dozen, undead thralls called out in the dark. “Oh...” Agatha muttered, clutching Dodger's hand and freezing on the spot. “Shit...” Category:Blog posts Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Stories